User talk:NikkieJay
Hi there Okay I'll get rid of it all Messed up oh when I clicked on it all I saw, was numbers but it was my computer that was messed up sorry--NikkieJay 22:37, October 22, 2009 (UTC) really sorry--NikkieJay 22:51, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Hehe you found me thank you, NikkieJay I didn't think it would be so easy to find me on another wiki but kudos on the ingenuity/resourcefulness. I'm gonna look into your work as well.Yumejin 02:37, December 29, 2009 (UTC) it would be my honor I'd be honored if you added me as a friend. You are a cool dude and you have shown honorable qualities, thank you again.Yumejin 02:43, December 29, 2009 (UTC) I've been okay missed you hehe. I hope you are well Miss Jay. ^-^Yumejin 23:10, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm glad you contacted me why did you leave SFW?Yumejin 01:30, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm still into sonic but i only had like you and 3 other ppl who talked to me on thereYumejin 02:30, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I'd say follow what your heart says will make you happy I'll support you.Yumejin 02:35, March 2, 2010 (UTC) *holds your hand* I'll return if you doYumejin 02:40, March 2, 2010 (UTC) *well you can always contact me here ^_^Yumejin 02:43, March 2, 2010 (UTC) *=) real friends never say goodbyeYumejin 02:50, March 2, 2010 (UTC) *Indeed and I'll be there always no matter whatYumejin 02:53, March 2, 2010 (UTC) *smiles* you are kind and cool indeed.Yumejin 03:03, March 2, 2010 (UTC) *you are a sweetheart honestly you always looked out for me and i'll do the same.Yumejin 03:15, March 2, 2010 (UTC) *one could say the same for you.Yumejin 03:20, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Pardon Nikkie, but I'm just going to go over here for a while. Could you explain to me about making a KH fan chara? --[[User:Vampire93|'Fear']] [[User Talk:Vampire93|'my']] [[User_blog:Vampire93|'wrath!']] I'm heeeerrreee! ^_^ Shima the Hedgehog 23:19, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Oooh, that sounds good! Oh, I need to ask you when you're coming over tomorrow? Shima the Hedgehog 23:22, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay! I just thought of another KH game that I can do! It has the newer Disney movies in it! ^_^ (Yay for Princess and the Frog!!!) Shima the Hedgehog 23:25, March 26, 2010 (UTC) What species are there for a character to be? Thanks! It was going to have ones like the Chronicles of Narnia, Meet the Robinsons, Pirates of the Caribeann (for the third movie), The Princess and the Frog, and many others. Shima the Hedgehog 23:30, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay, human. What about abilities? --[[User:Vampire93|'Fear']] [[User Talk:Vampire93|'my']] [[User_blog:Vampire93|'wrath!']] Thanks! ^_^ Shima the Hedgehog 23:34, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Cool. So far: Human Darkness Hero Anything else that's required? --[[User:Vampire93|'Fear']] [[User Talk:Vampire93|'my']] [[User_blog:Vampire93|'wrath!']] Hey, do you think it'll be okay if I make a KH version of myself...? Shima the Hedgehog 23:52, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay, just wondering... Oh, I got one of my friends, McKenzie (you'll possibly will be meeting her tomorrow) hooked on Vocaloid! Hee hee! Shima the Hedgehog 23:55, March 26, 2010 (UTC) I know! ^_^ She LOVES Len, and likes Rin and thinks Kaito is pretty (LOL!). She's watched a pretty good amount of videos so far. But she still needs to be educated! Shima the Hedgehog 00:00, March 27, 2010 (UTC) 'Kay. Good luck on your test! Shima the Hedgehog 00:04, March 27, 2010 (UTC) That's good, and okay. Shima the Hedgehog 00:27, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, and it's really cool! I want to make one now! :( Ooooh, maybe I should do one for the princess in The Princess and the Frog!! Shima the Hedgehog 00:34, March 27, 2010 (UTC) But I don't want it to be like I'm stealing your ideas! :( Shima the Hedgehog 00:37, March 27, 2010 (UTC) True. I'm going to make one of Kairi (if there isn't one already) and of Alice. Shima the Hedgehog 00:43, March 27, 2010 (UTC) 'Kay. It'll probably take me forever, though! ^_^ Shima the Hedgehog 00:53, March 27, 2010 (UTC) 1) Yes 2) Oh boy.. Shima the Hedgehog 00:55, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but I honestly can't take it anymore. I really can't. If you need me, I'll be at the Sonic Fanon Crossover Wiki (and here). Shima the Hedgehog 00:58, March 27, 2010 (UTC) And D. Gray-Man. Holy crap, yeah! Shima the Hedgehog 01:23, March 27, 2010 (UTC) You can move all your stuff over there. Shima the Hedgehog 01:26, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey Nikkie, in Kingdom Hearts: Hereos End, we used most of the worlds from KH2, right? Shima the Hedgehog 14:31, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Okie dokie. Wow, that's A LOT of worlds...! I was going to start the article soon, if that's okay. Shima the Hedgehog 14:33, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Yes, that's what the group's name was! I couldn't remember! I knew it wasn't an extension of Org 13 (I don't know Roman Numerals :P), so I couldn't remember. Thank goodness you did! Shima the Hedgehog 14:37, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Yep, I remember that, too. I remember the people who were in it, but not their names. Didn't we have three characters that were +Anima, though? I knew one was a bull. Shima the Hedgehog 14:41, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I forgot about the girl one. I'm going to get started on the game pretty soon (hopefully), so we'll need to make Org Shadows at some point. Shima the Hedgehog 14:45, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Guess great mind really do think alike! ^_^ Shima the Hedgehog 14:50, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I saw it, and it's not a dumb name! I'm trying to get these stupid box thingies to work! Shima the Hedgehog 14:53, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm trying to get the infoboxes to work, but I've never been good at them. Can you help me with getting one of those on? Shima the Hedgehog 14:55, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thank you! ^_^ Shima the Hedgehog 14:57, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Thank you!!!!! Shima the Hedgehog 15:01, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay! I wondered what that was for. Who should I ask? Shima the Hedgehog 15:05, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Hey, how many members were in Org Shadows? Was it 13? Shima the Hedgehog 15:08, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh, yeeeaaahh! I forgot about them. I have such a bad memory! XD Shima the Hedgehog 15:10, March 27, 2010 (UTC) At least you remembered most of the stuff. 'Kay, then, I'll see you later! Shima the Hedgehog 15:13, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Nikkie, Gen has a plan about Guyviroth. Guy will leave you alone if you leave him alone. He's already fufilled what's been asked of him, so if you leave him alone and stop talking about him alltogether, I'm sure he'll do the same. Delete this after you read it, and I really think this might work, m'kay? Miko You... All I was doing was giving you advice. That's nothing to antagonize me for. You're quite childish. Maggosh 01:04, March 30, 2010 (UTC) But then again, you weren't not asking for help, were you? Maggosh 01:13, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Fine, go ahead and plug your ears. You really are childish. Maggosh 01:21, March 30, 2010 (UTC) The term's "Smart-aleck". Maggosh 01:34, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I don't even know what we're talking about...whatever. Maggosh 01:45, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Cool it, willya? It's over. You won. Maggosh 11:25, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Alright, least I know when to quit. I'm sorry. Maggosh 15:51, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Right. Let's put this all behind us. Maggosh 16:12, March 30, 2010 (UTC) KH:BRaRoL The title seems a little long. How about condensing it to "Broken Rings of Life"? Maggosh 15:13, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey! ﻿